


Paradox

by AlacritiousEidolon (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, post war crimes, self harm warning, self hate warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AlacritiousEidolon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anduin Wrynn woke from his nightmares, he tended to gasp, give some strangled sort of noise, and cry.</p><p>When Wrathion woke from his, he would sit on the edge of the bed and think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

When Anduin Wrynn woke from his nightmares, he tended to gasp, give some strangled sort of noise, and cry.

When Wrathion woke from  _his_ , he would sit on the edge of the bed and think.

They hadn’t been getting better of late at all. They’d been getting  _worse_. He’d expected it to be the other way around, considering that he was most definitely moving in the right direction with his current allegiances. Sure, the path to success seemed a little convoluted, but hadn’t it always? It was no more complex than he was accustomed to.

And yet the awful nightmares did not subside.

They varied in content. Some were simply repeats of the original vision he’d had - the one of Azeroth’s pavements painted with blood of all colours, of the beautiful skies becoming nothing more but a reflection of his own molten heart. Others were far more theoretical, or symbolic - related to his father, or his mother, or some awful and monstrous combination of the two. All left him with sharp breaths in his throat and beads of sweat on his face.

It left him exhausted in the day and full of dread in the night. And without even his comfort-blanket of a Prince to allay them - nor any of his consorts; perhaps it was folly to think he was able to have them to begin with, and treat them with anything resembling the attention they deserved when he had his job to do. Even Anduin likely felt the neglect. He shouldn’t even have  _friends_ , let alone anyone who thought they could share the words “I love you” with such a wretched creature as himself and not be left stolen and cold.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, gently biting his wrist to silence his thoughts. They were about as much use as the nightmares themselves.


End file.
